


Myths

by Missy



Category: Psych
Genre: Angst, F/M, Internal Monologue, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 22:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I want to make this work."  So he says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Myths

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afullmargin (anemptymargin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemptymargin/gifts).



He says he wants to make it work, and she tries too hard to believe him true. But in the end she can only see a spinner of myths, a clown with no shoes, a little boy who wanted everything to be the way it had been when he kissed her over that waterfall.

If he wanted to make it work he should have introduced himself as Shawn.

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction uses character from **Psych** , all of whom are the property of the **USA Network**. No money was gained from the writing of this fanfiction and all are used under the strictures of of the Berne Convention.


End file.
